Yours
by Drake Rhapsody
Summary: Este fic se ubica poco después de la explosión de la Cápsula Gravitacional. Como ya habréis podido adivinar se trata de mi interpretación personal acerca de cómo pudo haber sido el acercamiento entre Vegeta y Bulma. DBZ no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, todo pertenece a Toriyama blablablá... espero que os guste! )


**YOURS**

Cuando la cápsula estalló, Bulma estaba hablando de él, y de lo peligroso que era forzarse tanto.

Nunca supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a correr como lo hizo, puesto que, a pesar de que Yamcha era mucho más rápido y estaba más cerca, ella llegó la primera y se lanzó a apartar los restos de la explosión.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando vio la mano de Vegeta surgir de entre los escombros. Con esfuerzo, el joven se incorporó.

_ ¡Creí que estabas muerto!

_ Por supuesto que no.

El alivio que hubiese podido sentir se transformó en enfado y, como era su costumbre, empezó a regañarle.

_ ¡Podrías haber destrozado mi casa!

Vegeta intentó adoptar una postura digna para replicar, pero las piernas no le sostuvieron; se derrumbó entre los escombros.

A Bulma le faltó tiempo para correr junto a él e incorporarle. El joven abrió los ojos.

_ No… hagas ninguna… tontería…_ dijo con esfuerzo_. Tengo… que seguir… entrenando…

_ ¡Pero no puedes esforzarte tanto!_ protestó Bulma_. Ahora tienes que descansar, ¡Estás herido!

_ Son… solo… rasguños… Soy un… Sayajin… tengo… que…

_ ¡Deja de decir tonterías! A partir de ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga.

Vegeta la apartó e intentó levantarse.

_ ¿Me… estás…dando órdenes?

Apenas se incorporó se le nubló la vista y se desplomó.

Despertó horas más tarde, de golpe, como de un mal sueño. La mascarilla de oxígeno se le cayó de la cara. Se quedó un momento tenso, desconcertado, hasta que reconoció el cuarto en el que estaba y recordó el incidente de la cápsula. Volvió a hundirse en la almohada con un suspiro. Le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo.

Entonces fue cuando notó que no estaba solo; la chica estaba dormida encima de la mesa, junto a la cama. ¿Había sido ella la que le había vendado las heridas? ¿Por qué se había quedado con él?

No pudo evitar mirarla y preguntarse qué pensaría ella de él. Seguía sin entender por qué ninguno de los habitantes de aquella casa (con la muy probable excepción del gato) le guardaba rencor después de todo lo que había hecho. Bueno, el doctor y su mujer parecían algo chalados, pero Bulma… ¿Por qué? No alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

Volvió a dormirse poco más tarde, aún dándole vueltas.

…

_ ¡Vegeta!

Unos golpes en la puerta de la cápsula bastaron para que el sayajin perdiese la concentración y cayese al suelo. Se arrastró hasta el interruptor y apagó el sistema gravitacional. Como fuese otra vez la chica…

La puerta se abrió y Bulma entró por ella. Vegeta resopló. Cómo no…

_ ¡Vas a volver a destrozar la cápsula!_ le regañó la joven con los brazos en jarras_. Además, aún no estás repuesto del todo… ¡No deberías forzarte tanto!

_ ¿Qué sabrás tú?_ le espetó_. Soy perfectamente capaz de soportar este entrenamiento, soy el Príncipe de los Sayajins…

_ ¡Me importa un rábano lo que seas, aquí mando yo! ¡Y digo que salgas de aquí y descanses!

_ ¿Esperas acaso que te obedezca a ti? ¿Quién eres tú para creerte superior a mí, mocosa? ¡Yo no recibo órdenes de nadie!

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto, Bulma le agarró por una oreja y literalmente lo arrastró fuera de la cápsula.

_ Escúchame_ le dijo muy seria una vez fuera_. Vas a ir a ducharte y a ponerte algo decente y te vas a venir conmigo a la calle, ¿entendido? Ya está bien, tanto entrenamiento y tanta tontería…

…

El claxon del aerocoche parecía a punto de fundirse de la fuerza con la que su conductor lo presionaba. El hombre se asomó por la ventanilla e increpó al joven que pasaba como si nada por medio de la calzada.

_ ¡Aparta de ahí, pasmao!_ Aporreó el claxon con el puño cerrado_. ¿Estás loco? ¡Quítate de la carretera, imbécil!

El joven se giró hacia el conductor.

_ ¿Qué me has llamado?

El hombre, o era idiota o no supo ver el peligro el los ojos del joven, porque siguió aporreando el claxon como un loco. El joven levantó el brazo y extendió los dedos hacia él, la palma brillando peligrosamente…

_ ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Ya nos vamos! ¡Perdone las molestias!

Una mano le bajó el brazo, y otra le sujetó por la sudadera y le arrastró de vuelta a la acera. La aeronave siguió su trayecto refunfuñando.

Vegeta se volvió para ver quién había osado interrumpir su ataque y recibió una colleja.

_ ¡¿Pero a qué estás jugando?!_ le gritó Bulma, todavía agarrándole la manga_. ¡Mira el atasco que has formado! ¡Podrían haberte atropellado!

_ ¡Déjame en paz! _ se liberó con un movimiento del brazo y hundió las manos en los bolsillos_. Dijiste que íbamos a ese edificio y es lo que hacía.

_ ¡Por el paso de peatones, idiota!

La joven le señaló las líneas pintadas en el suelo a menos de tres metros de allí. Vegeta alzó una ceja, confundido.

_ ¿Acaso la calle no es de todos?

Bulma se llevó las manos a la cabeza, enormemente frustrada. Apenas llevaban media hora fuera de casa y el joven ya había provocado dos atascos y un accidente de tráfico, por suerte nada serio.

_ Mira_ le dijo, intentando no gritarle_, si vas a pie tienes que ir por las aceras. Por la carretera van sólo los aerocoches. Y para cruzaaaar… _ le arrastró hasta el paso de peatones_, esperas a que el muñeco del semáforo esté en veeerde y cruzas. Si está en rojo te quedas quietecito ¿lo has entendido?

_ ¿Por qué tengo que obedecer a una máquina?

_ ¡PORQUE SÍ!

La gente se volvió para mirarla y Bulma se tapó la cara, roja de vergüenza. En ese momento, el semáforo se puso en verde. La joven agarró a Vegeta por el brazo y cruzó la carretera hasta la ferretería. Una vez hubieron entrado, Bulma le ordenó que se quedase en un rincón y no tocase nada.

_ ¡Eres capaz de volar la tienda!

Vegeta se apoyó en una pared, bastante cabreado. Aquella mujer no solo había interrumpido su entrenamiento, sino que le había obligado a abandonarlo para salir a la calle donde no había parado de gritarle.

"Maldita sea, ¡yo no tengo por qué aguantar esto!"

_ ¡Mujer!_ le gritó_, ¡Yo me voy!

Bulma se volvió hacia él, con un dispositivo nuevo en la mano.

_ ¡No me llames así! ¡Me llamo Bulma! ¿Tanto te cuesta recordarlo?

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había dicho el joven, Vegeta ya estaba lejos. Pagó el dispositivo con una maldición y, colgándose la bolsa del hombro, salió a la carrera de la tienda.

"Maldita sea, ¿dónde se ha metido?"

Oyó un claxon, un frenazo y un golpe, seguido de abundantes maldiciones. Puso los ojos en blanco y echó a correr hacia allí.

_ ¡Me parece increíble! ¡Te explico una y otra vez cómo tienes que ir por la calle y no me haces ni caso! ¡Ese autobús iba lleno de gente! ¿Qué vas a hacer si te denuncian? Menos mal que no ha pasado nada…

Bulma caminaba delante de él, muy ofendida. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, el joven le estaba llevando la bolsa. Se sentía totalmente estúpido, avanzando detrás de una mujer que no paraba de gritarle, vestido cono un humano cualquiera y llevándole la compra.

Un niño se le quedó mirando, por casualidad, tal vez le gustase la sudadera o le llamase la atención la nube negra que flotaba por encima de él.

_ ¿Qué cojones estás mirando?_ le espetó.

El niño salió corriendo a refugiarse tras las faldas de su madre. Vegeta bufó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Al cabo de un rato levantó la vista y alzó la bolsa un poco.

_ ¿Qué se supone que llevo aquí, mujer?

Bulma amagó un puñetazo contra su hombro, pero él se apartó sin problemas.

_ Llevas lo necesario para que mi padre perfeccione tu maldita cápsula de entrenamiento_ gruño_. Ya que te empeñas tanto en morir, por lo menos que sea de agotamiento, no de otra explosión… ¡Y otra cosa!_ se detuvo delante de él con un dedo levantado_. Hasta dentro de dos días no puedes entrenar, ¿queda claro?

_ ¿¡Por qué!?

_ ¡Porque lo digo yo! Aún estás herido, ¿recuerdas?

Ya está. La sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo se salió del medidor. Ahora parecía un niño pequeño discutiendo con su madre.

_ Eso no lo decides tú, mujer_ replicó_. Estoy en perfecta forma para… ¡Ay!_Bulma acaba de darle un puñetazo en el pecho, justo donde tenía una herida particularmente dolorosa_, ¿¡Qué demonios te crees que haces!?

_ Uno: no estás curado del todo_ le golpeó en el brazo_. Dos: hago lo que me da la gana_ le golpeó en el hombro_ Tres: ¡Deja… de… llamarme… mujer! _ acompañó cada palabra con un golpe, hasta que Vegeta no tuvo más remedio que apartarse.

Ahora sí, toda la calle les estaba mirando.

Horas más tarde, acabadas ya las compras, Bulma se acercó a una parada de autobús, con el monedero en la mano.

_ ¡Espera!_ Vegeta la sujetó por el brazo_. ¿No tienes aerocoche?

_ Sí, lo tengo.

_ ¿Entonces por qué vamos con todo el mundo?

Bulma respiró hondo.

_ Supongo que el principito sabrá que los aerocoches necesitan combustible…

_ No soy estúpido.

_ Bien, pues lo que seguro que no sabes es que está carísimo_ se llevó una mano a la cadera y le pinchó el pecho con un dedo de la otra_. ¿Vas a pagarme el depósito?

_ No.

_ Pues cállate y sube al maldito autobús.

Obedeció, refunfuñando. Bulma pagó los dos billetes y se sentaron en los asientos. Vegeta se acodó en la ventanilla con cara de malas pulgas. Bulma se sentó junto a él, con el bolso sobre las piernas.

Arrancó el bus.

Vegeta miró la calle desde su asiento. Había muchísima gente fuera, o andando o en aerocoches. Intentó recordar cómo eran las ciudades en su planeta, pero apenas recordaba otra cosa que no fuese el interior de su palacio.

Su rostro se ensombreció una vez más: ni Kakaroto ni él habían sido capaces de derrotar a Freezer y aquel mocoso peliblanco había tardado menos de diez minutos en hacerle pedazos… ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso era el Sayajin Legendario?

Imposible, era demasiado crío para eso. ¿Y Kakaroto? ¿Lo era él?

Apretó el puño. Maldita sea, debería estar entrenando, pero la chica no le había dejado echar a volar. "Vas a asustar a la gente" decía. Qué bobada…

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su brazo.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Bulma le observó, preocupada_. Tienes mala cara… ¿estás mareado?

Le apartó el brazo.

_ Yo no me mareo, mujer. Llevo viajando en aeronaves mucho más avanzadas que esta desde que tengo memoria.

_ Bueno, vale, no hace falta que te pongas así…_ Bulma volvió a hundirse en su asiento, mohína_. Sólo me preocupo por ti, ¿sabes?

No respondió.

Bulma lo dio por imposible y volvió la vista al frente. Le esperaba media hora de trayecto en silencio. Miró el móvil con cierta tristeza: Yamcha no la había llamado desde hacía días, y ella no se atrevía a llamar por miedo a estar interrumpiendo su entrenamiento.

Cerró la pantalla y hundió el aparato en el bolso. Estaba harta de hombres que sólo se preocupaban por entrenar.

Fue entonces cuando Vegeta le dio un codazo, no muy fuerte, pero sí molesto.

_ ¿No es ese tu novio?

Miró por la ventanilla. ¡Sí, era Yamcha! Pensó en bajar la ventanilla del autobús y llamarle para que fuese con ellos a casa, pero cuando estaba alargando la mano hacia el tirador el corazón le dio un vuelco: no estaba solo.

Vegeta, ajeno a la expresión que se había instalado en la cara de la joven, preguntó:

_ ¿Qué hace con esa mujer?

Al no obtener respuesta la miró: Bulma estaba hundida en el asiento, con la cabeza baja y una mano en la frente. En la mente del sayajin encajaron las piezas.

_ Vaya…

Hizo el amago de levantar la mano para apoyarla en el hombro de la muchacha, pero rápidamente se recordó que no era asunto suyo y volvió a acodarse en la ventanilla.

…

_… Me da igual lo que digas, Yamcha.

[…]

_ ¡Me da igual, he dicho!

[…]

_ Sí, claro. Encima tendrás el valor de negarlo.

[…]

_ ¡No te llamaba porque me dijiste que no lo hiciese, maldita sea! ¡Supuestamente estabas entrenando!

Vegeta se puso la almohada encima de la cabeza y se apretó con ella los oídos. En el cuarto de al lado, Bulma llevaba una hora gritándole al teléfono y no le estaba dejando dormir.

[…]

_ ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Vegeta en todo esto?!

Eso, ¿qué tenía él que ver? No, si al final tendría la culpa de que Yamcha hubiese sido infiel.

[…]

_ ¡Porque me preocupo por él! ¿No ves que no tiene a nadie más?

Bueno, eso ya era el colmo. Cualquiera que la oyese podría pensar que estaba hablando de un cachorrito abandonado en vez del Príncipe de los Sayajins. Arrojó la almohada al otro extremo de la habitación y se levantó.

[…]

_ Mira, Yamcha, déjame en paz. Los dos sabemos que esto no iba a acabar bien…

[…]

_ ¡Pues tal vez sea la mejor solución!

[…]

_ Por mí estupendo. Déjame en paz de una vez.

Vegeta estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del cuarto de la muchacha para gritarle que se callase de una vez cuando el pomo giró desde dentro y la puerta se abrió. Bulma chocó contra él al intentar salir de su cuarto. La cogió por los hombros.

_ ¡Eh, mujer, mira por dónde vas! ¡Deja de…!

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando ella se le abrazó a la cintura y se echó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Y ahora qué?" fue lo primero que pensó. "Igual si me quedo quieto me suelta…"

Se sentía completamente estúpido, pero de verdad no sabía cómo actuar.

Pasados unos minutos, Bulma se apartó un poco y se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

_ Lo siento… _ murmuró, y repentinamente avergonzada, le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Por suerte no había ningún espejo en el pasillo, porque si Vegeta hubiese visto la cara de pasmao que se le acababa de quedar, habría volado la casa por los aires.

"¡Mujeres! No hay quien las entienda"

Aturdido, volvió a su cuarto, pero no consiguió dormirse. Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, se sentía mal.

Además de que la mujer del cuarto de al lado no paraba de sonarse la nariz y de sollozar…

Aguantó cinco escasos minutos. Luego saltó por la ventana y fue hasta la cápsula. Si no podía entrenar de día, pues entrenaría de noche, cuando la chica no le viera.

La última vez se había quedado en 450 unidades más o menos… bien, pues antes de que acabase la noche tendría que llegar a las 500 unidades. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo.

Empezó subiendo poco a poco hasta las 460 unidades, y al cabo de una hora ya estaba en las 490.

Entonces la cápsula, que no estaba arreglada el todo, falló.

El contador subió hasta las 1000 unidades.

Todo el peso del mundo se le vino encima. Pero literal. Intentó levantar un dedo y no pudo. Le dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo y la sensación de que el esqueleto se le iba a hacer polvo empezó a asustarle.

No estaba preparado para ese nivel, no después de la explosión de hacía dos días.

La cápsula empezó a echar humo y Vegeta tuvo la seguridad de que estallaría otra vez.

"De esta no salgo" se dijo, y la idea lo asustó todavía más. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta la mesa de control, pero no pudo levantar el brazo para apagar; al intentar hacerlo, su muñeca crujió y un dolor punzante le recorrió el brazo. Empezaba a perder la conciencia, apenas sí podía respirar, la presión en los pulmones era muy fuerte…

De pronto la cápsula se apagó. Vegeta se encontró tirado en el suelo, jadeando, muerto de dolor y completamente incapaz de levantarse. Alguien habría apagado la nave desde fuera, porque si no, no se explicaba cómo había dejado de funcionar.

_ ¡Vegeta!

Vaya, la chica. Lo último que pudo pensar antes de desmayarse fue que le iba a caer una bronca tremenda.

…

_ Papá, por favor, no vuelvas a arreglarle la nave.

_ ¿Por qué no, Bulma? Déjale que se entrene.

_ ¡Pero ha estado a punto de morir!

_ ¡Pero no se ha muerto! Déjale, ya es mayorcito, no le hace falta que le cuides…

Bulma no replicó. Bajó la cabeza, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

Si no hubiese llegado a oler a circuito quemado… había llegado justo a tiempo de teclear una contraseña que permitía apagar la nave desde fuera. No lo había encontrado muerto por muy poco.

Ahora estaba de nuevo inconsciente en la cama, con la máscara de oxígeno y todo cubierto de vendas. Había costado detener la hemorragia de las heridas de la explosión, que aún no habían sanado, y debido a la fuerte presión habían vuelto a abrirse. En la muñeca, por suerte, el daño se reducía a una pequeña luxación con una fisura, algo doloroso como el demonio, sí, pero al menos no era tan grave como parecía al principio.

Amanecía ya, y Bulma no había dormido nada. Sobre la mesa se acumulaban varias tazas de café, vacías. La joven se encontraba en ese momento cabeceando en la silla junto a la cama. El débil jadeo que emitía Vegeta al respirar la despertaba una y otra vez. Sin embargo, parecía que cada vez sonaba mejor.

"Sí que se recupera rápido" pensó, agotada.

Ahora parecía que tenía fiebre, porque deliraba. No dejaba de maldecir a Goku llamándole por aquel extraño mote que le había puesto, diciendo una y otra vez que le derrotaría.

Volvieron a entrarle ganas de llorar. ¿Es que no le preocupaba morir?

Vegeta murmuró algo en sueños y se removió, provocando que la mascarilla se le resbalase de la cara.

Bulma se arrodilló para recogerla y volver a ponérsela, pero se dio cuenta de que el joven respiraba mucho mejor. Le puso una mano en la frente y comprobó con alivio que le estaba bajando la fiebre.

_ Menos mal…_ murmuró, aliviada.

En su vida se había tenido que preocupar tanto por alguien… ¿O sí? ¿Había llegado a sentir aquella preocupación por Yamcha?

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba comparando a Vegeta con el cabrón de su ex-novio?

En ese momento Vegeta volvió a moverse en sueños. Una de sus manos –la vendada – resbaló por debajo de las mantas y se descolgó del colchón. Siguiendo un impulso, la joven se la tomó y la colocó sobre el embozo, doblada sobre el pecho del guerrero dormido. Le apartó un mechón de pelo negro de la cara y se quedó mirándole.

Estaba tan tranquilo…

Antes de darse cuenta se había acercado tanto que la punta de su nariz rozaba la de él. Notaba en los labios la lenta respiración del Sayajin y, sencillamente, no se pudo contener.

Vegeta entreabrió los ojos al notar algo extraño en la boca. Al principio le costó enfocar. ¿Qué hacía toda esa cantidad de pelo azul delante de sus ojos? Alguien le estaba… ¿¡Besando!?

Se despejó inmediatamente y farfulló algo ininteligible contra la boca de la muchacha.

Bulma se incorporó de un respingo, con el corazón a mil por hora. Tropezó con los ojos como platos del joven, que estaba tan sorprendido que no atinaba a pronunciar una sola palabra.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cara y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando tras de sí a un Vegeta que aún no alcanzaba a comprender qué demonios había pasado.

…

Aquel día, bajo el pretexto de que se había pasado la noche en vela y quería descansar, Bulma no salió de su cuarto. Si sus padres hubiesen entrado, se la habrían encontrado hecha un ovillo debajo de las sábanas, sin poder pegar ojo, roja de vergüenza.

"¿Pero cómo se me ha podido ocurrir besarle?" pensaba, agobiadísima "¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"

En el cuarto de al lado, Vegeta probaba a intentar levantarse de la cama. Cuando apoyó la mano vendada tuvo que ahogar una maldición, pero consiguió sentarse y bajar los pies de la cama.

Seguía sin entender qué había pasado aquella madrugada. ¿Qué hacía la mujer en su cuarto? ¿Había vuelto a pasar la noche allí?

Echó una ojeada a las tazas de café que lo confirmaban, y por primera vez, no supo cómo sentirse. Su antiguo yo se habría enfurecido, habría roto cosas o, simplemente habría ignorado aquello, pero por alguna razón no podía.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Ella era solo una humana… ¿por qué le hacía sentir de una forma tan… extraña?

No supo contestarse a sí mismo.

…

Estaba ya anocheciendo cuando Bulma decidió que o aclaraba las cosas o reventaba. Tenía que ser valiente, ¿no?

Salió de su cuarto y, armándose de valor, llamó a la puerta de Vegeta.

No obtuvo respuesta.

"¡Vamos Bulma!" se dijo, y entró.

_ ¿Vegeta?

Ya estaba levantado. Se había sentado de costado en el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia fuera, como meditando. Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, pero ése fue el único signo de que la había oído entrar.

_ ¿Puedo… hablar contigo?

Vegeta no se movió. Bulma se acercó un poco más.

_ Vale, tú no tienes por qué hablar, pero… ¿Vas a escucharme?

Vegeta solamente se encogió de hombros. Le estaba costando toda su concentración mantener esa postura de _no-me-importa-lo-que-me-tengas-que-contar-mujer_, cuando realmente no estaba seguro de poder mirarla a la cara sin ruborizarse como un imbécil. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Bulma se sentaba en la cama.

Durante varios minutos ninguno dijo nada. Como siempre, fue la mujer la que rompió el silencio.

_ Siento mucho lo de ayer… bueno, lo de esta mañana_ murmuró, jugando con el borde de su falda_. No sé qué me pasó, estabas tan...

Se detuvo. ¿Por qué no decía nada? ¿Es que no le importaba? Se sentía a punto de echarse a llorar… Ni ella misma sabía qué sentía, pero por lo menos se había molestado en ir a hablarlo con él, ¿no? Además, hacía tan solo veinticuatro horas que había roto con Yamcha… no estaba bien que anduviese besando a otros tan pronto.

_ No quería avergonzarte ni nada por el estilo, yo solo…

Silencio.

¿Por qué no contestaba?

_ ¿Me estás oyendo?_ preguntó, poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa_. Escucha, yo…

Se interrumpió. Tal vez no era un buen momento para decirle que creía que se estaba enamorando de él…

_ ¿Sabes, Vegeta?_ se levantó, entre enfadada y triste y se dirigió a la puerta_, olvida todo lo que ha pasado, ¿vale? Estaba preocupada por ti, cansada y me sentía sola. Si quieres que hagamos como que no ha pasado nada por mí estupendo.

_Mujer_ Vegeta se había levantado e iba hacia ella.

Bulma se dio la vuelta, enfurecida.

-¡Basta ya de llamarme "mujer"! Tengo nombre, ¿sabes? ¡No soporto que me trates como si…!

Sabía que la iba a interrumpir, porque siempre lo hacía. Pero no se esperaba en absoluto que él ahogase sus protestas con un beso.

Cuando terminó, Vegeta no se apartó enseguida. La miró sin decir nada durante unos segundos que se hicieron años, presenciando cómo la joven enrojecía hasta la raíz y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, se quedaba sin habla.

Al cabo de un rato volvió a fruncir el ceño y desvió los ojos a algún punto en el suelo a la izquierda.

_ Creo que eso era tuyo_ dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse rojo él también.

Antes de que Bulma pudiese decir nada, salió del cuarto con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos.

"¿Por qué he hecho eso?" se preguntó, pero no supo encontrar una respuesta.

La joven se llevó las manos a la boca y, aunque trató de contenerla, por entre los dedos se le escapó una sonrisa.


End file.
